


Ginger

by Luula



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luula/pseuds/Luula
Summary: Yaz can’t stop staring at her bare body. She looks incredible, even better than Yaz had dreamed. Her tummy is flat and her breasts are small and perky, nipples pink and hard in the cool room. Unable to stop herself, Yaz reaches out and trails her fingers from the Doctor’s neck down between her breasts and her stomach.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Non-contober day 10! Drugging/drunk sex

“Doctor,” Yaz says, “can you stand?”

“Course I can stand! I’m excellent at standing. I once won a standing competition! They gave me a trophy and everything.”

“Ok,” Yaz says patiently. “Well how about walking?” 

Walking seems to be more of an issue, and Yaz ends up half carrying the Doctor to her room in the end. 

“There must’ve been ginger in them drinks,” she mumbles when Yaz rolls her onto the bed.

“There was. You had a lot of them, remember?”

If Yaz has passed her several of those well - she’s unlikely to remember. It was just… the Doctor was always so together. It wasn’t weird to want to see her lose control a bit was it? 

“Shoes?” She asks, and helps the Doctor kick them off. She pulls her socks off next and helps the doctor out of her coat before she starts shrugging off her braces.

“Um. Doctor? What you doing?”

“Sleep,” she slurs, struggling with her shirt. She gets it stuck over her head and Yaz reaches to help her, pulling it off. Her blonde hair is messy, and Yaz’s mouth goes dry as the Doctoe flops down, messy hair, bare chest. 

Well, almost, she bites her lip. “You um… wanna take your bra off to sleep too?”

“What? Oh… yeah…” she sits up to wriggle out of it, and Yaz stares as her chest is exposed. 

She helps her with her trousers too, then the Doctor yawns.

“Yaz?” She blinks up at her. “You doin ere?”

“Helping you into her Doctor.”

“Oh ok.”

Yaz can’t stop staring at her bare body. She looks incredible, even better than Yaz had dreamed. Her tummy is flat and her breasts are small and perky, nipples pink and hard in the cool room. Unable to stop herself, Yaz reaches out and trails her fingers from the Doctor’s neck down between her breasts and her stomach. She lets out a laugh. 

“Tickles!” She says, and turns her head, nuzzling into her pillow. “Mmmmm feels good.” 

Yaz pauses where she had been absently stroking her tummy, and experimentally shifts her hand up a bit, touching her chest.

“Yeah?”

“Mmmm yep.”

Not knowing what she’s doing but not able to stop, Yaz squeezes her breast gently.

“Oh!” She breathes. “Wow.” Her fave is still half buried in the pillow.

“D’you um… d’ya like that?” Yaz squeezes again and thea Doctor nods.

“Yeah, Yep. Good. Sleepy.”

“It’s ok,” Yaz says, crawling onto the bed with her. She swings a leg over straddling the Doctor’s thighs. “Um… just rest Doctor. It’s ok.”

“Ok,” she repeats drunkenly. “It’s ok because you’re here. Good Yaz…. like Yaz…”

Her stomach fluttering at that, Yaz nods. “Yes I’m here,” she repeats, tweaking the Doctor’s nipples. One hand stays there and the other skates down her body. She rests it there a moment over her knickers, and finds her hips rocking onto the Doctor’s thigh. Fuck, she feels so good, and she looks so good too.

“Doctor?”

“Mmmmm?” She hums

“C-can I…” Yaz trails off, fiddling with her knickers, and when the Doctor doesn’t protest she slips her fingers inside them.

The Doctor feels amazing. Hot and wet, silky just like she imagined. She moans and rocks her hips, and when she pulls her hands out and tastes her fingers she is sweet like honey.

“Oh Doctor,” Yaz says, plunging her hand back inside as she moves her other hand into her own knickers. She starts rubbing both in tandem, and the Doctor, almost half asleep in her drunken state Yaz thinks, starts rolling her hips, moaning quietly as her body reacts to Yaz’s hand. That was good wasn’t it? She must be enjoying it.

She rubs at her clit and feels her grow wetter, and then she pushes her fingers inside her silky hot hole, and Yaz feels her orgasm building.

“You feel so good Doctor. You like this right?”

“Mmmm, Yaz.” She hums, eyes glazed and unfocused as she rolls her head on the pillow.

Yaz comes with a gasp and jerk of her hips, then thumbs at the Doctor’s clit while plunging her fingers inside her until she feels her clench around her, and her body jolts.

“Did you like that?” She asks as she crawls up to lie next to her, panting. “Doctor?” She asks, but the Doctor is already asleep, her mouth open. Yaz smears her wet fingers over her cheek as she leans in to kiss her motionless lips. 

It was fine, she tells herself, the Doctor hadn’t said no, and she’d enjoyed it. She had come, hadn’t she? Yaz pulls the covers up over the Doctor and kisses her on the cheek. They wouldn’t even need to speak about it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether to continue with these. Is anyone reading them? :)


End file.
